


【假面骑士剑/剑始】命书

by DasKopfkino



Series: 来打相关 [4]
Category: Kamen Rider Blade
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:27:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25282381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DasKopfkino/pseuds/DasKopfkino
Relationships: 剑始
Series: 来打相关 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831654
Kudos: 1





	【假面骑士剑/剑始】命书

他记得小木屋里的厚重灰尘，他躺在硌人的木板床上，望着剑崎端着碗滚烫的粥摇摇晃晃走来，露出个快活而明亮的笑。

于是相川始凑过去，吻住那张时常喋喋不休的嘴唇。

剑崎一真俊朗的脸瞬间涨得通红，两手两脚仓皇得无处可摆，险些迎头撞上拐角的墙。

粥面尚冒着依依的热气，却被沉寂已久的积灰劈头落了个盖脸，相川始也只得松开对剑崎嘴唇的撕扯，憋屈地打了几个惊天动地的喷嚏。

他知道自己这么做有多不妥。

也知道这只是个清醒的梦，是统治者的一场天大的玩笑。

一切当不得真，但他不得不当真。

吻了就是吻了，他也无甚可畏，只是凑了一滩犄角旮旯里的余光，觑向剑崎被吻得红肿的唇角。

随后眼眶就跟着嘴唇一起红。

相川始闷着声低着枚，将面前高大的青年揽入怀中，叹息里揣着一袖子剑崎难名的隐痛。

是叹他命途多舛、亦是叹他所求有终。

而向来炮仗脾气的剑崎，却并未被方才那个突兀的吻撺掇起火苗，反而愣兮兮地将怀抱收得更紧。唇齿也是紧的，词句小心翼翼地往外蹦：

“因为伤口还在疼吗？

他天真地以为那个吻只是一场无所适从的疼痛宣泄。

相川始也就顺他的意，含混地答了声“嗯”，和脑袋里地小恶魔挣扎两番，终究斜斜地赖在剑崎怀里，找了个趴得舒坦的姿势。

剑崎抬手拂去他鬓间的尘灰，顺带整了一把翻起的衣领，像是对待受伤的小动物般恋恋不舍地撸着毛。

他再没法憋着藏着装腔作势，沉笑声是低的，意思却敞亮：

“嘛，总以为你这家伙没那么容易接近的。”

相川始颇有些不服气地哼了一声，却没甚心思如同往常一般同他斗嘴，唇枪齿战来上一场三百回合的大战，而是闷着头不吭声，指尖绷得比谁都深。

剑崎以为他疼，扯七扯八地把他拽出来，蹭吧蹭吧凑近狰狞的伤口，眼风戳戳的都是不满意：

“早就告诉你不要乱动，你看，伤口又裂了吧？”

他缓慢地掀起绷带的一处小角，绿色的血液争先恐后地冒出来，相川始这才感到神经末梢传来一阵蚁噬般的痛，洋洋洒洒地闯进他的心口。

毕竟，从那么高的地方摔下来，换做是一般的人类的话，一定早就死掉了吧。

可相川始不一样，他是天生天养的野物，是被造世主诅咒着的永生不死的生物，向来和人类扯不上关系。

非要说起来的话，他们并非同族，当中隔着的何止一条深不见底的河流。

但到底剑崎是剑崎，凭着一腔温柔的本能，就从他七拐八拐的迷宫中，坦坦荡荡地觑到终点。

他更相信相川始是他自己，而不是什么被冠上的奇怪名头。

而如今的相川始亦不肯辜负这份莫名其妙的相信。

所以尽管此刻的疼痛逼得他想要露出joker的本色，竖起浑身尖锐如刀的盔甲，给年轻的人类一点颜色看看。

但他愣是靠着本能抑制住了，把自己八风不动地杵在原地。

剑崎则浑然不知自己所处的境界，仍然轻声软语地哄他：

“没事的，很快就会不疼的。”

相川始嘴唇抿成一条坚硬的线，潦草地露了一点笑意，懒得拆穿剑崎拙劣至极的包扎技术。

那卷绷带自然缠得不怎么好，伤口处已然浸满了惊心动魄的血，是绿非红，就连胸腔呼吸的起伏，都逼得他在束缚中喊痛。

从心口到血肉都痛。

伤口也是狰狞的，剑崎却不怕血腥，拿着棉棒悉心地粘掉溢出的脓液，小心地敷上人类的药水。

汗顺着他的额头冒出来，沿着锁骨滑进去。

相川始想说那没用，joker的病凭谁也治不好，最好是让他自己躲在角落舔舔伤口，可他也没好堂皇去提，只是一手两手搭上剑崎的肩，虚虚揽出个止痛的模样。

剑崎早把他逞强的样子摸了个门清，赶着趟地捋起袖子，把露在外头的肌肤，送到不死兽的口边。

他甩了甩鬓间的汗，没好意思地笑笑：

“这里没有麻醉药，要是疼得厉害，就咬我的手吧，”他补充道，“不用顾忌的。”

相川始尖锐的犬齿递过去，还真就鬼使神差地上了牙，他的齿间厮磨着红色的血丝，空落落的心脏感受到一种久未有过的畅意。

如果、如果时间停在这里就好了。

而剑崎的下巴搁上他未伤的肩膀，另一只手捞过崭新的绷带，一圈一圈绕过相川始略显单薄的腰线。

两人在尘灰中毫无顾忌地凑在一起，差不离是个亲密相拥的样子。

他听见剑崎问他：

“下次见面的时候，试试做同伴怎么样？”

而相川始瞅着地上搅作一团的影子，说道：

“好啊。”


End file.
